battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill
The medicinal formula of this kind of ‘Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill’ was somewhat strange. Its main purpose was to help an unborn baby borrow the pure medicinal strength to open up and even expand some of the veins within their bodies while still in their mother’s womb. In this way, the baby would be able to achieve double the effect with half the effort when it trained after being borned. Due to this being natural, the baby would have a much easier time practicing any kind of Qi Method. This kind of medicinal pill was undoubtedly priceless to some sects or clans with an extremely powerful strength. As long as they possessed this, they would be able to repeatedly groom training geniuses with outstanding talents. Although this medicinal formula was valuable, the medicinal strength of this ‘Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill’ was a little overbearing. An ordinary unborn baby would likely have difficulty enduring the infiltration of this medicinal strength. However, it was fortunate that the Medusa bloodline possessed a faint ancient bloodline. The baby would be able to withstand a little of this kind of overbearing medicinal strength because of that bloodline. This kind of mysterious pill that possessed the ability to alter one’s constitution was extremely difficult to refine. Its chances of failure were also extremely high. Moreover, the most frightening thing was that a medicinal pill of this tier had a chance of stirring up natural energy when it was formed within the cauldron before finally attracting a lightning disaster. This kind of lightning disaster was also called a pill calamity within the alchemist world. Its strength was extremely great and one could end up dead with a destroyed pill if one was not careful. Hence, even some alchemists who had the ability to refine a tier 7 medicinal pill would try to avoid refining this kind of medicinal pill that could attract a pill calamity. From this, one could also guess why the Snake-People Tribe had not obtained a ‘Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill’ after so many years. This formula was not only just a matter of gathering medicinal ingredients. One had to also find a high tier alchemist who had the ability and the courage to risk his life in order to be able to refine it. An alchemist who had the ability to refine this kind of medicinal pill could basically be considered someone at the grandmaster class even in the entire Dou Qi continent. Who would take the risk of being struck by lightning to help someone refine this kind of medicinal pill for nothing? Their lives were extremely valuable. Appearance The embryonic medicinal pill was around the size of a dragon’s eye. Its entire body was purple-red in color. Its surface was filled with potholes, giving it an ugly appearance. However, Xiao Yan could sense the majestic medicinal strength within it. This kind of strength had the mysterious effect of improving a person’s training talent. It was commonly known that one’s training talent came during one’s birth. It was extremely difficult to raise it. However, this so-called Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill was able to improve it. Just this point made it worthy of its tier 7 name. The final pill brewing step did not last for too long. Around ten hours later, the embryonic medicinal pill that was filled with potholes had transformed into a thumb-sized pill. The ugly potholes on the surface had quietly disappeared. A red and a purple color covered the outer shell of the sleek, round medicinal pill, causing one to be fond of it. At this moment, even the most ignorant farmer knew that this medicinal pill was extraordinary. The purple and red colors were just like a Yin Yang fish as they outlined the surface of the medicinal pill. At a glance, it seemed to possess some intelligence and was extremely mysterious. The faint clear fragrance around the medicinal pill braced one’s attention each time one sniffed it. Ingredients The ingredients needed to refine it are extremely troublesome. There are around seventy-seven of them with four main ingredients. The four are Dragon Blood Ganoderma, Bone Spirit Fruit, Mysterious Sky Green Vine, and the essence blood of a rank 7 or higher Magical Beast. Each of these four ingredients are extremely rare and precious things. It was quite difficult to find them. Moreover, the refining method is harsh and requires one to pay special attention. * Thousand Spiritual Ginseng * Demon Spiritual Valley Grass * Jade Bone Fruit * Dragon Blood Ganoderma * Bone Spirit Fruit * Mysterious Sky Green Vine Category:Medicinal Pills